89th Hunger Games
by Tiny007
Summary: HUrry and Submit your tributes as the District spots are closing! ***Spots Open***
1. Tribute Form

I know I have made one before but I would like to make another Character add in Hunger Games. I hope this one will stick and I will be able to keep writing so anyone is welcome to join in and make a character.

Tribute Form-

Full Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Description:

Personality:

Family/Friends:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Way of living in the games:

Reaping Reaction:

Chosen or Volunteered:

Weapon of choice:

Allies/Romance:

Token(Don't have to have one):

Optional- If not filled I will make them.

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

What to achieve in the Interview:

Training Score:

**Districts-**

District one:  
Luxury items for the Capitol

District two:  
Medicine and doctors

District three:  
Technology and manufacturing

District four:  
Fishing

District five:  
Animal herding

District six:  
Scientific Research

District seven:  
Lumber and Paper

District eight:  
Textiles

District nine:  
Hunting

District ten:  
Mathematics and foreign trade

District eleven:  
Agriculture

District twelve:  
Coal mining

District thirteen [destroyed]:  
Graphite mining and nuclear technology

final list will come out once i have enough people wanting to join. Me and the others who are writing this will be picking one tribute each so 2/3 of the 24 are taken. The best 21 will be accepted as Tributes. So let the reaping begin!


	2. Character list

**Thanks to everyone who added a character. So far this is the list of Tributes Taken and Open. The number beside them is their age. Still needing more characters before i am going to begin writing, so send them in now. This will be Updated until we have the final list where i will post a whole new Chapter for the final list.**

**(Closed spots are for people who havent sent me forms yet. thanks.)**

**District 1- Luxury items for the Capitol**

Female: Claire Hartley (12)

Male: Carbon Night (14)

**District 2- Medicine and doctors**

Female: Circe Algave (17)

Male: Grant Newbold (16)

**District 3- Technology and manufacturing**

Female: Flicker Wint (16)

Male: Luke Yagami (15)

**District 4- Fishing **

Female: Neap Latos (16)

Male: Sarcon Stump (17)

**District 5- Animal herding**

Female: Tayla Rose Ashwood (14)

Male: Zen lef (14)

**District 6- Scientific Research**

Female: Seleria Wishmore (17)

Male: Blake Marin (18)

**District 7- Lumber and Paper**

Female: Panna Craulo (16)

Male: Open

**District 8- Textiles**

Female: Kendal Resista (15)

Male: Open

**District 9- Hunting**

Female: Xena Wilzen (17)

Male: Tate Curtis Harnes (13)

**District 10- Mathematics and foreign trade**

Female: Sierra Lynn Raska (14)

Male: Open

**District 11- Agriculture**

Female: Linsey Harroro (12)

Male: Open

**District 12- Coal mining**

Female: Fox Walle (15)

Male: Lason Bria (17)

As soon as I get district 1 and 2's tributes I will begin writing. Thanks every!


	3. Sponsor info

Sponsor Page-

Sponsoring will not begin until the games start.

(Some of this was gotten from AlexieBelle's story so if you have any problems with me using this with a few changes let me know.)

**Sponsoring**

**Points:**

- three points for submitting a tribute

- two points for leaving a review

- five points for ideas

**Gifts:**

Five points**-**

- Small bottle of water

- Bandages or small Healing Cream

- Dried fruit

- Small loaf of bread

- Small container

Eight points-

- Rope

- Dried meat

- Empty backpack

- larger Healing Cream

Ten points:

- Small weapon (e.g. knife, dagger, etc.)

- Large loaf of bread

- Large bottle of water

- Small first aid kit (healing cream, bandages, needle and thread)

Twenty points-

- Food Bag (Large bottle of water, large loaf of bread, dried meat, dried fruit, small container)

- Full backpack (Large bottle of water, small loaf of bread, dried meat, night vision glasses, healing cream, small dagger, rope)

Twenty-five points-

- Large weapon (e.g. spear, bow and ten arrows, sword, etc.)

- Insulated sleeping bag

**Extra Info-**

You can start collecting points now.

You may sponsor anyone.

If there is anything not listed above that you wish to give as a gift to the sponsor, pm me and I can evaluate whether the item in questionable is suitable, and if it is how much it will cost.

When submitting a gift, please include the name and district of the tribute you wish to give it to. The character will receive the gift in the following chapter of the story.

Pm me for any further questions or to see how many points you have.


	4. List Update

**I am need of males so I can start writing the story. Also I am starting to take idea for the Area and at the end of this will be a question. The question will go toward Sponsor points to the first 3 who PM mw with the answer. Thanks everyone.**

**District 1- Luxury items for the Capitol**

Female: Claire Hartley (12)

Male: Open

**District 2- Medicine and doctors**

Female: Circe Algave (17)

Male: Open

**District 3- Technology and manufacturing**

Female: Flicker Wint (16)

Male: Open

**District 4- Fishing **

Female: Neap Latos (16)

Male: Sarcon Stump (17)

**District 5- Animal herding**

Female: Tayla Rose Ashwood (14)

Male: Zen lef (14)

**District 6- Scientific Research**

Female: Seleria Wishmore (17)

Male: Open

**District 7- Lumber and Paper**

Female: Panna Craulo (16)

Male: Open

**District 8- Textiles**

Female: Kendal Resista (15)

Male: Open

**District 9- Hunting**

Female: Xena Wilzen (17)

Male: Tate Curtis Harnes (13)

**District 10- Mathematics and foreign trade**

Female: Sierra Lynn Raska (14)

Male: Open

**District 11- Agriculture**

Female: Linsey Harroro (12)

Male: Open

**District 12- Coal mining**

Female: Fox Walle (15)

Male: Lason Bria (17)

Questions- (Being that this is the first real one I will put 2 questions worth 1-5 sponsor points)

In The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins, what is the nickname given to Katniss after her debut in the opening ceremony?

What is the name of Prim' goat in The Hunger Games?

Thanks everyone.


	5. District one Reaping

**District one Reaping**

Claire Hartley's P.O.V

The Reapings were about to begin and I was ready for them. I was only 12 which made my getting picked slim. I sat in my line which seemed farthest away from the stage. I didn't know what I could do to get myself in the games but soon I remembered that there was such thing as Volunteering. That's what I would do, I thought and a smile hit my face.

Our escort, Katie Mayers, walked onto the stage with her 100 layers of makeup and her brown hair in a bun on the back of her head. She smiled out at the district, ""Good morning everyone and welcome to the Reaping ceremony. Today will be when we find out which male and female will be going to serve for us in the Hunger Games. The boys will be first followed by the girls. "She paused for a moment, "May the odds be ever in your favour!"

She skipped over to a large glass ball and put her hand in. Please be me, I thought and the smile stayed put.

"Samantha Parkington!" She said with a smile.

The girl stood up in the 18 year line and i noticed the tears streaming from her eyes and before she could take a step I was on my feet, "I Volunteer!"

I was volunteering for an 18 year old. Usually it would be the other way round to save the younger in our district but I had the strength to enter the games and over all, win.

"And we have a volunteer," She called and saw my line before looking confused and shrugging it off as I walked up the stage to stand with her. "what is your name?"

"My name is Claire Hartley," I relpied with a smile.

"I saw you come from the 12 year old line. Why is a 12 year old volunteering for an 18 year old."

"Age is but a number and I can do anything just as good as an 18 year old can," I grinned.

"Our Female Tribute!"

She whispered for me to go stand at the back so I did as she said and went to the back to stand.

Carbon Night's P.O.V

I looked at the female tribute and suddenly wanted to go into the games, A 12 year old volunteering for an 18 year old was the best thing that will happen for the district. I knew Claire from when I saw her training with her brother but I didn't know her too well cause she mostly stayed by herself.

Her dress looked amazing but everyone in the district had nice clothes but her dress stuck out. It was white with gold bands around the hem and should straps. It had gold around the chest area and her wrist were covered with bangles of the same coloured gold. The gold did wonders for her rich brownish blonde hair that waved down her back. I turned and focused on Katie

"the Male is..." Katie held the paper up again.

"Carbon Night!" my eyes widened as I heard my name being called and I rose to my feet and stare ahead with a smile. I began walking up and it didn't take me long to reach the stairs which I walked up easily.

I gave Claire a smile and she gave one back as I kept walking to stand beside Katie, "Any Volunteers" she asked and everyone stayed quiet but one boy who stood up and I gave him a death glare which forced him to sit back down and stay quiet. I smiled.

"Our Tributes have been drawn! They will be taken to the Justice Building for final Goodbyes before leaving to the capitol," She said calmly and looked over both of us.

Claire Hartley's P.O.V

The peacekeepers came and took me and Carbon both into different rooms. Many times did Carbon try and talk to me but I just ignored him until her gave up. I'll talk to him late, I thought calmly.

I had to give it to him though, For a district one boy he wasn't dressed very well. He wore a ripped up old shirt and a pair of old boardies. On his head was the newest looking idea, a Hat, which still looked old.

When I entered my room I was soon met by my brother and father. Before words were spoken I was given my necklace which was once my mothers who gave it to me. My brother said a few words and bowed his head with respect. My father smiled and gave me a hug before they were motioned out.

My mother soon walked in, looking like she was about to cry but I knew she wouldn't if she could help it. I gave her the hug and whispered a few soft words which nearly brought the tears but didn't. she soon was motioned out.

Carbon Night's P.O.V

I sat in the room looking from left to right, taking in the room's quality before the door opened. There in the doorway stood Claire's mother. Why she was here I had no idea but soon she told me, "You are older then Claire. I want you to make sure she stays alive and comes back."

I stood up and looked at her. I was a fair amount taller than her, "Claire can look after herself. I've watched her train."

She looked shocked and just walked out of the room with no final words. I laughed softly and stared at the door as it shut behind her.

No one else came, which I was thankful for. If my father came he would lose his job. He probably didn't even know I was being sent away. Oh well.

The peacekeepers came in to get me and I found Claire standing outside the door with them. I smiled again and joined her as they took as to the train.

* * *

The question for the chapter is-

What does Peeta tell Katniss she isnt good at?

Remember to pm them to me not review. first 3 get 5 points everyone from there get 2.


	6. District two Reaping

**District two Reaping**

Circe Algave's P.O.V

I sat in the line looking down at my feet, waiting to hear the Female tributes name as Sophie Cost, our escort, walked to the Barrel of tickets. i heard the shuffling of her hand is it mixed the tickets around before grasping one in a firm grip in her fingers.

At this point I looked up at her as she waved the ticket around, "and our female tribute is."

"Jazzy Scot."

I gave a snort as I looked at the untrained 14 year old before I stood up, "I volunteer. To save you the effort of asking."

I laughed along with many of my friends as I started walking to the stage. Sophie looked at me with a confused face and I gave an evil grin before she spoke, "We have a volunteer. What is your name?"

"My name is Circe Algave," I said with a smile.

"Well, Circe, you are District two's female tribute," She said before asking me to step back which I did with a really unhappy smile about it.

Grant Newbold's P.O.V

I gave a smirk when I saw the female volunteer. She was 17 and only now going into the games, I laughed in my head. She was wearing a black dress and a nice yellow hair that was pulled back in a ponytail that highlighted her gray eyes.

I heard some gasped as I thought Sophie must of said something and I looked at her just noticing the slip in her hand and I followed her lips as she read the words.

Grant Newbold.

I looked at her deeply and stood up, I wasn't going into the games, Please it not be me. Mosted wanted to go but when Sophie asked for volunteers, no one spoke up for the first time. They wanted me dead, that or having a Deaf tribute would be amusing for everyone.

I kept my eyes of Sophie as she looked at me, no idea who I was or why I wasn't speaking. I could speak, most deaf people couldn't, but I wasn't fully deaf, I had a rare case. I could speak and her soft noises, which would serve me well in the games.

Circe Algave's P.O.V

"and here we have out two tributes," Sophie said with a smile before walking from the stage as the peacekeepers come up to take us away. I kept looking at Grant as he walked with the peacekeeper and taken to his own room and I was taken to my own where my father waited. "So you think your ready?"

"I don't think I am. I know I am ready," I said with a cocky grin that I knew would drive him crazy, but it didn't and he just walked out, letting the door shut behind him.

I didn't have many friends so after my dad left very few people turned up. Lastly my mother came in and her hands were fisted. She said nothing but came and took my Viper pin off, putting in her pocket and grabbing my hand and putting a ring on it. The ring was shaped like a Viper, wrapping around my finger to kill it's pray. I hugged her before she walked out with a tear running down her face.

Grant Newbold's P.O.V

My father and mother both came to visit me, knowing how to speak with me I knew they would be able to calm my down a lot more. I looked at them closely before hugging them both before they walked out.

I sat in the spot for about 20 minutes before the Peacekeepers came in to take me away. I followed him, along with Circe to the train that was going to take us to the capitol to begin our training session and wait for the games to start.

**Question of the Chapter it-**

**Who repeatedly calls Katniss "Sweetheart"?**


	7. District three Reaping

Starting with the boys first this time, sorry for the confusion with this.

Luke Yagami's P.O.V

The Reaping ceremony was about to begin and i wasn't looking forward to it. I was strong but in a very bad way lately. I am blind from my right eye and my left leg is a pain with the limp.

Standing in my line was easy for me because I had been here already 3 times. My name was only in the draw a few times. 3 for my age and the tesserae I claimed 3 or 4 times. That was about 7 times my name was entered, where older boys have their name in more. I consider myself lucky for only having it in a small amount of times.

John sat in his row looking at me. He was a year older so it made him in a different line and in the draw more time then i was. I sat looking up at the stage as District 3's short chubby escort, Bianca Freewood, stood on the stage. Her hair was blonde and curly and it was tied back in a messy bun.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds ever be in your favour!" she said her line and walked to the glass ball. It was the same every year. Boys, Volunteers, Girls, Volunteers, Justice Building.

She said something but i was blanked out by my thoughts of it changing once in this life time. Someone nudged me as Bianca repeated the name, "Luke Yagami."

My body was moving before my brain started to work and I walked up on stage. It was more of a limp because of my leg but it didn't cause me pain so it didn't bother me. I kept a straight face and kept my body low as i stood next to Bianca, "Any Volunteers?" she asked.

Everyone stayed quiet and I knew my life in District 3 was over. I may be a good fighter but who knew who i was up against. Districts of Kids who have been trained their whole life. People who knew more skills then me, People who can see right.

She went to raise my hand but I pushed her away and went to stand at the back as she went to call the name of the female who will be joining me in this hell war.

Luke Yagami's P.O.V

Luke belonged walking up the stage even with the limp in his leg. I had no fear of my Family going into the game cause I had no siblings young enough to be picked. I sat in my part with my eyes glues on Bianca drawing the Girls name out. She put her hand in and wiggled it around which seemed to take forever. She finally drew one out and was holding it between her fingers. I looked over to see Lucas staring at me, wishing it wasn't going to be me.

"Ebony Storm," She yelled.

A small girl, about 13 maybe, stood up and began walking. When she reached the stage Samantha called for volunteers. I was on my feet in a few seconds, "I volunteer!"

Ebony's eyes widened as she saw me. I had no idea who she was but I was determined to enter the games.

"What is your name, Volunteer?" Bianca asked me.

"My name is Flicker Wint."

"We have our tributes. Luke Yagami and Flicker Wint!" She said.

Luke and I had been friends at school but not very close. Luke looked at me but his face didn't change from that blank look.

Bianca ended the reaping and the peacekeepers took me and Prince to the Justice room for goodbyes to family and friends.

My father walked in and looked at me with a proud smile on his face, "Good luck, Flicker."

He nodded and kissed my cheek before he was forced out. But first he gave me something.

My mother's old necklace. It was gold. It was a present given to me when i was young. It's a reminder that my mother is always there for me and now even in the games, she will be.

Luke Yagami's P.O.V

My mother, father and little sister were first in to see me but only for a small amount of time because my mother was too emotional. My dad put a small stone in my hand and walked from the door.

I looked at the rock and saw my initials on it. I smiled as I knew why he gave me this, then John walked in," Charles! Good luck out there, bro! I can't stay long but good luck."

Before i could speak back he was gone and i was looking over the rock waiting for the peacekeepers to take me to the capitol for the Hunger Games i was about to take place in and i wasn't the least bit scared when they came.

Question is-

**What is the name of Prim's cat?**


	8. Small writing Problem

**I'm going to be stopping this story for a few days because I am going on camp. I will have a bit to upload when I get back. It's going to be strange but my other story is being uploaded by I friend, who I will hopefully send these chapters through so he can upload tem for me. Thanks and sorry for all this.**

**And I have no idea about bloodbath. If anyone's character is willing to die in bloodbath, let me know now so I can start planning everything in my head.**

**Reapings are going to start getting smaller as I am not getting anywhere with long Reapings. **

**Thanks everyone reading this right now and I Promise I will be back writing in about a week.**


End file.
